Uke 4Efer
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Porque Hidan también tienes sus derechos y quiere ser Seme. *KakuHidan, ¿HidanDei?*


**Disclaimer: **Blablablá, Kishimoto.

**Advertencia: **Contenido Yaoi, Lime. KakuzuxHidan y… ¿HidanDei?

* * *

**Uke 4Ever.**

No comprendía o no quería comprender.

Su día de descanso había cambiado en trescientos sesenta grados, mientras que él seguía observando y esperando su respuesta.

Y seguía esperando su respuesta.

—Tch. ¡Responde viejo estúpido!

—No. —era bastante obvio que su respuesta sería negativa.

— ¿Pero porqué? ¡No quiero ser más uke, joder! —replicó, apuntándole con el dedo.

—Dame una buena razón para eso.

—Quiero hacer algo diferente; experimentar, Kakuzu. ¿Por favor?

—No. Además, ¿para qué? Si disfrutas abajo.

Hidan infló sus mejillas para decir sus próximos insultos.

— ¡Eres un viejo avaro! ¡Viejo estúpido! ¡Ya verás, Jashin-sama te castigará!

—Sí, sí; bien por ti. Ahora déjame descansar.

—Tengo mis derechos, joder.

—Hidan… ya tienes mi respuesta, jamás dejaré que tú me domines. Ahora sal.

—Joder.

—Ah, ¿sabes lo que puedes hacer? —dijo y el jashinista levantó una ceja— Búscate a alguien con quien hacerlo.

No podía creerlo, ¿Kakuzu le dijo que puede hacerlo? Pero con otra persona. Aunque Kakuzu lo dijo porque sí, creyendo que, quizás Hidan no haga eso.

—Eso haré —terminó la conversación de pareja. Salió de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta, ya que se encontró con Deidara, un uke perfecto para experimentar—. Deidara-chan que alegría verte.

Las orejas de Kakuzu fueron tomando atención. El albino no sería capaz de…

— ¿Qué quieres Hidan, uhn?

—Necesito que me hagas un favor; acompáñame. —la expresión de su rostro era seria, haciendo que el rubio lo tomara en serio, la cual siempre es en broma tratándolo de mujer plana, y lo siguió. Ambos entraron al cuarto más cercano.

En cuanto al moreno, se inclinó a ver. Frunció el entrecejo. Ya verá cuando Hidan salga, le dará el _castigo_ de su vida.

Después de un rato –aun con la puerta abierta– escuchó unos gemidos, y unos de esos gemidos le era muy, pero muy familiar.

_'¡Ah, Hidan, uhn! ¡No me… dijiste que era para esto!'_

_'¡Cállate joder! ¡Ah…! Ah, ah, ah…'_

_'Más… más rápido, uhn.'_

_'¿Te gusta? ¡Oh, Jashin-sama esto es genial!'_

_'Ah… ¡Hidan!'_

_'¡Deidara…!'_

La gota de sudor resbaló por su rostro. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, empuñando sus manos sobre la rodilla.

¡Va a matar a Hidan!

Se levantó rápidamente, saliendo del cuarto. Estaba muy enojado.

_'Hidan… me vengo… uhn.'_

_'Yo… ah… también…'_

— ¡Hidan, estás muerto!... ¿eh? —Kakuzu al entrar de golpe a la habitación en que se yacían ambos Akatsukis, se encontró con otra cosa.

Deidara y Hidan estaban sentados en la cama haciendo… nada. El artista lo miró sin expresión, pero sus mejillas tenían una tonalidad rojiza. El segundo sonrió al ver la reacción de Kakuzu.

—Kakuzu, sabía que vendrías.

— ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? ¿Ustedes dos… estaban…? —se sentía confundido.

— ¡Jajajaja! Kakuzu… fue una broma. Deidara-chan y yo solo hicimos que--

—Cierra la boca. Comprendí.

— ¿Y Kakuzu? ¿Me dejas ser el seme?

—Confórmate en ser el uke, y punto.

— ¡Joder, eres un viejo avaro! —mientras que Hidan decía sus improperios y maldiciones, Deidara escuchaba todo.

—Bueno, yo me voy. Arreglen sus cosas, uhn. —se puso de pie dejando a la pareja de inmortales para que se reconciliaran. Miren que meterlo en esto era el colmo y simular que tenían sexo. Cerró la puerta.

— ¿Así que no pudiste hacer tu seño realidad? —le dijo Kakuzu.

—Tch. Deidara era buena opción, pero solo asintió ayudarme en esto —dijo y se puso de pie—. Yo me voy, joder.

—Tú no iras a ningún lado, te haré cambiar de opinión. —acto seguido, tumbo a Hidan sobre la cama.

— ¿...? —para describir lo que sentía el menor en ese momento, era confusión y…— ¡Joder Kakuzu, quiero ser el seme!

— ¡Olvídate de eso!

En la sala de la Akatsuki-Cueva…

— ¿Y esos ruidos? —preguntó Sasori bebiendo una taza de café.

—Provienen de la habitación de Deidara. —contestó extrañado Kisame.

— ¿D-de senpai? —preguntó nervioso 'Tobi'.

— ¡Deidara! —llamó eufórico el pelirrojo, estaba algo celoso y enojado, al igual que el 'buen chico'.

— ¿Qué? —apareció en las escaleras de lo más normal del mundo.

Todos lo miraron perplejo.

Si no era él…

…¿entonces quién?

_'¡No quiero ser el uke!'_

_'¡Eres el uke y punto! ¡Quédate quieto maldita seas!'_

_'¡Quiero ser el seme! ¡Está vez va ser enserio con Deidara-chan, joder!'_

_'¡Mierda, no me muerdas!'_

_'¡Suéltame viejo estúpido! ¡Jashin-sama no será piadoso contigo! ¡Y quítate de encima, joder!'_

_'¡Joder Hidan!'_

_'¡Joder Kakuzu!'

* * *

_

**N/A: **Pobre Kakuzu, siento compasión. Jamás dejaría que Hidan fuera infiel a Kakuzu, no señor! Y menos con Deidara ¬¬. Bien… un reclamo de no ser el Uke.

**¿Review's?**

**O Jashin-sama Te Castigará!**


End file.
